


In Heat

by 74217



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode Rewrite: s03e17 In Heat, F/F, JJ might be a little ooc in this, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74217/pseuds/74217
Summary: rewrite of the last scene of “in heat,” or the one in Miami where we find out JJ has been dating Will and she breaks up with him but then kisses him in the hallway.





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really write in script format so this might be off

Prentiss approaches JJ. 

PRENTISS  
You should go for him. 

JJ  
What?

PRENTISS  
You'd make a cute couple.

JJ  
I broke up with him today.

PRENTISS  
I know. 

JJ looks amused. 

JJ  
You do?

PRENTISS  
Yeah, you know, you work with a team of profilers. So what was it?

JJ  
Oh, you know. It just wasn’t working. 

JJ turns to face Prentiss. 

JJ  
Do you think I made a mistake?

PRENTISS  
You know your relationship a lot better than I do.

JJ  
And we were cute.You said yourself that he’s good looking, how could I not be attracted to that?

PRENTISS  
I don’t think that’s the only – Are you not?  
(beat)  
Why did you stay in a relationship with him for a year?

JJ  
Because he’s great! He’s just, he’s a great guy, right?

PRENTISS  
Plenty of great guys. 

JJ looks at the hallway and shifts anxiously, considering going after Will. 

JJ  
I shouldn’t have broken up with him. 

PRENTISS  
It sounds like maybe you should’ve done it sooner.

JJ looks at Prentiss again, more intensely this time than before. 

JJ  
Tell me to go for him again. 

PRENTISS  
Honestly, Jayje, he’s nice, but I’ve dumped better guys than him for having bad taste in movies. 

JJ  
Ugh!

Prentiss cocks her head. 

PRENTISS  
What do you want from me?

JJ  
I just told you what I want. 

PRENTISS  
I’m sorry, but you date this guy in secret for a year, you break up with him because “It just wasn’t working” and now… what? Can you tell me what’s going on? 

JJ  
You tell me what’s going on.

PRENTISS  
Really, I’m not trying to pry, you’re just acting a little disconcertingly. 

JJ  
You don’t need to worry about me. Just tell me what to do. 

PRENTISS  
No. 

JJ  
Why?!

PRENTISS  
You’re a smart woman, JJ, you know what you’re doing. You don’t need me to tell you. 

JJ  
Really, you think I know what I’m doing? I was with him for a year! He wanted to move here, Emily! And I didn’t even like him!

PRENTISS  
You know I would’ve loved talk about this sooner, if you’d come to me. 

JJ  
Are you mad at me?

PRENTISS  
No, I’m not mad. I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me. For so long. 

JJ  
That wasn’t about you. I just–I didn’t want to make it real. 

PRENTISS  
Ah… 

Prentiss pauses. They maintain strong eye contact. 

PRENTISS  
...Well, it’s done now. Like it never happened, right?

JJ smiles. 

JJ  
Yeah. We have to leave soon to get on the jet. 

PRENTISS  
Yeah. 

After a second Prentiss steps forward to pick up her bag. 

JJ  
You know what I feel guilty about, though?

PRENTISS  
What? 

JJ  
I spent that whole year hopelessly flirting with someone else. 

PRENTISS  
Hopelessly, huh? What makes you say that. 

JJ presses her lips together. Prentiss drops her bag on the seat of a chair. 

JJ places her hands on the sides of Prentiss’ face and they kiss.


End file.
